Tepat Tengah Malam
by Ganu
Summary: Tepat tengah malam mereka bertemu ,tepat tengah malam mereka berpisah ,dan tengah malam lagi mereka bersatu dan mendapat restu. Fic spesial ultah AoKaga. Untuk memeriahkan #AoKagaFF #AoKagaIna diFB. /but here AoxFem!Kaga Untuk lebih lanjut baca sendiri saja ya .


'Tepat Tengah Malam'

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke by Fujimaki-sensei.

Cerita ini by Mey-chan.

Rate: K+

Pair: AoFem!Kaga

Genre: Romance dan Humor (yang cuma nyempil).

Warning: Oneshot panjang ,Kingdom!modern , Genderbend, sedikit Yaoi terus selebihnya straight ,Mpreg aneh , cerita juga aneh, biar satu family tapi beda Marga , AU, OOC ,alur tenang dan damai(?) , bahasa terlalu mendayu ,bahasa campur aduk , EYD bodo amat ,de el el lah.

Kalo baru liat warningnya udah gak kuat ,mending tekan tombol balik aja..

Oke, Selamat membaca...

Pada jaman Kerajaan dahulu ,ada sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan-bernama Pangeran Aomine Daiki dan Putri Kagami Taiga- yang saling jatuh cinta.

Dibawah naungan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang dan berdiri diatas batu besar didekat danau yang luas melintang ,sang Pangeran berlutut sambil mempersembahkan sebuah cincin emas putih 124 karat yang kinclong sekali, dan berkata sebuah mantra keajaiban pada sang Putri. Hokus pokus tru~lala~ .

"Kagami Taiga.. aku Pangeran Aomine Daiki dari kerajaan Touo ,memintamu untuk menjadi istriku ,apa kau bersedia ,Babe?" kata sang Pangeran -Aomine- sambil ngluarin smrik nya yang paling keceh. aah~

"Da-Daiki?" jawab sang Putri -Kagami- terbata karna keselek "Kau benar bersungguh-sungguh?.. tentu saja aku mau Aho!" jawab Kagami sambil memeluk Pangeran -dekil- Aomine ,dan dibalas pula dengan pelukan.

Aah, macam teletubis saja mereka.

Dan lagi asik-asiknya pelukan ,Kagami tiba-tiba melepaskan diri sambil memasang raut bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aomine heran ,dan Kagami hanya menggeleng "Ahk ,coba kau pakai cincin ini!" pinta Aonine dengan raut sumringah, Kagami mengangguk dan memakai cincin emas putih 124 karat yang kinclong sekali tersebut.

"Wah ,pas sekali ,kamu nemu dimana, Daiki?" kagum Kagami, dan bertanya dengan tampang minta digavlok.

"Tentu saja aku membelinya, Bakagami-chan ku sayang ,bahkan aku sengaja memesankan ini husus untukmu" jawab Aomine agak jengkel karna dikira gak modal -coz biasanya emang iya-, hingga membuat sang ehemcalonistrinyaehem tertawa. Yaa, sebenarnya Kagami memang cuma bercanda.

'Kau ini kan biasanya gak modal, Aho' batin Kagami yang masih tertawa.

"Jadi ,tujuan mu memintaku datang ke danau ini ,untuk memberikan aku kejutan ini?" tanya Kagami disertai senyum cantik.

"Baka, bukanya kau sendiri yang meminta agar aku jadi sedikit romantis,, demi mu tentu saja aku mau" jawab Aomine dengan malu-malu macan.

Melihatnya ,membuat Kagami ingin ngakak sebenernya, tapi demi jaga imej, dia gak jadi.

Namun rautnya kembali berubah ke mode bingung.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Papi ku dan Papa mu, Daiki? apakah mungkin mereka akan setuju dengan ini? kau tau kan? diantara orang tua kita hanya Papi ku dan Papa mu lah yang paling tegas soal jodoh." saat Aomine ingin menyela ,Kagami melanjutkan "Lalu ditambah lagi Papi ku juga habis ditinggal Papa ku ,ini pasti akan membuatnya jadi tambah tegas dengan ku ,aku benar-benar takut dia tidak merestui ini, Daiki, aku takut" Kagami berucap panjang lebar dengan gaya ala cacing kepanasan- yah orang cemas gitu lah.

'Dia ini kalo lagi cemas tampangnya lucu juga' batin Aomine terkekeh.

GREEP

Aomine memeluk Kagami dan meng-elus-elus rambut merahnya yang panjang terurai terombak(?) dan bergelombang,dengan maksud ingin menenangkan /plus modus/ "Sudahlah ,tidak perlu dipikirkan dulu!. Aku juga sebenarnya memikirkan hal yang sama soal orang tua kita." jelas Aomine.

"Maksudmu apa ,Daiki?" tanya Kagami yang sudah mulai tenang.

Aomine tidak langsung menjawab ,melainkan mengajak Kagami untuk duduk dibatu yang sedang mereka pijak sekarang ,ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang bung.

"Papi ku sedang mengalami sleeping beauty" mata Kagami menyipit karna gak ngerti maksud Aomine "Maksudku ,Papi ku seperti orang yang mati suri" jelas Aomine lagi.

"Haa? kok bisa" Kagami kepo.

Bukanya ngejawab ,Aomine malah lanjut cerita, dan membuat Kagami ngedumel.

"Lalu karna Kerajaan kita sedang tidak terlalu akur, malah jadi ada rumor jika penyebab mati surinya Papi ku akibat ulah dari Kerajaan mu-".

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin ,Daiki" sela Kagami lagi. Oke ,Aomine kesel sekarang ,coz omonganya dipotong mulu ,tapi demi ehemcalonistriehem tersayang dia gak bakal marah deh./ cieee~.

"Iya Babe aku tau , aku bilang itu hanya rumor kan!, lagi pula aku sudah tau penyebab yang sebenarnya,, hanya saja orang-orang di Istana termasuk Papa ku tidak mempercayainya" Aomine menjelaskan dengan sabar lan nerimo(?)

"Memang kenapa?, kalo boleh tau" Kagami bertanya dengan nambah kepo.

"Hufft~" Menghela nafas terahir- eh, maksudnya menghela nafas lelah ,Aomine melanjutkan.

"Keselek kulit nanas" jawab Aomine dengan nada datar, lalu melihat ke arah Kagami yang lagi melongo 'o'.

'Sudah kuduga, dia bakal pasang tampang bloon begitu' batin Aomine.

"Dan~, karna di Kerajaan mu itu terkenal dengan orang-orangnya yang katanya pintar dengan ilmu sihir ,makanya orang-orang di Kerajaan ku membuat keputusan seenak jidat seperti itu. Cih, benar-benar membuat ku kesal". lanjut Aomine sambil menggerutu.

Sungguh ,penjelasan Aomine barusan membuat otak pas-pasan Kagami jadi nambah lama mikirnya 'Keselek kulit nanas? ,emang makan nanas gak dikupas dulu ya?' batin Kagami bertanya-tanya , dan percaya gak percaya musti percaya.

"A-nu~, kalo di Kerajaan mu sedang rumit begitu ,kenapa tiba-tiba kamu melamar ku, Daiki?, memang kau tidak takut dikira kena guna-guna, gitu~?. Dan sebenarnya ,yang mahir ilmu sihir itu cuma Papi ku dan orang-orang kepercayaanya saja deh" Kagami bertanya ples memberi tau.

"Baka, mana mungkin aku akan membuang kesempatan yang sudah kurancang selama berbulan-bulan demi hari ini,, ini kan hari istimewa mu, Taiga" jawab Aomine.

'Hari istimewa ku ?' batin Kagami lagi.

"Bukanya ini malam minggu ya, Daiki? memang apa istimewanya? kan masih ada malam minggu yang lain?" tanya Kagami lagi ,dengan nada yang lugu~ banged.

'Hmm~ sudah ku duga dia lupa' batin Aomine. Aomine tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kagami dan menatap mata crimson Kagami dalam-dalam , membuat Kagami kaget dan aw~ Kagami langsung blushing tuh.

"Sekarang itu sudah memasuki hari minggu ,Taiga. Tepat tengah malam tanggal 2 agustus dimana itu hari ulang tahun mu ,,jadi selamat ulang tahun ,Babe"

*Chuu~*

Dan setelah Aomine mengatakan itu , Kagami dikejutkan lagi oleh Aomine yang meng-kissu nya hingga membuat yang di kissu pun kaget (lagi) tapi tidak menolak dan ikut membalas kissu-anya ,namun baru 15 detik berlangsung Aomine sudah menyudahi kissu-an itu.

Dan setelah penjelasan dan perlakuan Aomine barusan ,mereka berdua terdiam merenung ,sampai Aomine bertanya lagi pada Kagami.

"Oh ya ,Taiga ,tadi kau bilang Papi mu ditinggal? maksudnya Papa mu kemana?" tanyanya.

"Papa ku minggat" jawab Kagami "Dan kata Papi ku, itu karna Papa kecantol sama perempuan yang katanya lebih tinggi plus lebih pinter ilmu sihirnya dari Papi ku, di negri tetangga sebelah yang makmur dan damai nan jauh disana. Yaa udah deh, Papi ku langsung ngamuk sejadi-jadinya dikamar ,para pelayan aja pada gak berani masuk kekamarnya karna takut kena lemparan gunting" jelas Kagami yang malah lebih mirip orang nerocos. "Aku juga takut si" lanjut Kagami lirih banget.

"Ternyata Papi mu yang absolute itu, gak selalu absolute juga ya?! pffft~" tanya Aomine dengan maksud becanda.

Dan belum sempat Kagami menyahuti candaan itu, tiba-tiba ada suara mahluk lain yang mengintrupsi.

"Da-"

"Kau berkata sesuatu tentang ku, Pangeran Daiki yang menculik anak ku, tepat tengah malam begini?."

"PAPI" kaget Kagami yang tau bila mahluk itu adalah Papi nya. Dan kalo diperhatikan ,Papi nya lagi mode mata sebelah beda- merah dan emas.

"AKASHI" kaget Aomine ,dan langsung disikut sama Kagami.

"Aho ,itu Papi ku" bisik Kagami.

"Oh~ begitu ,baiklah, aku akan mengganti cara kaget ku" bisik Aomine balik.

"CALON MERTUA" Aomine memulai kagetnya lagi sambil melotot horor, dan langsung pula dapet death glare gratisan setajem silet dari Papi nya Kagami. Kagami cuma bisa facepalm ngliatnya.

"Ayo Taiga ,kita pulang!, dan kalau kau tidak mau ,Papi akan menyuruh para pengawal untuk menarik mu!" perintah Papi nya Kagami -oke ,ato kita panggil saja The King Akashi Seijuro yang maha Absolute.

"Tapi Papi~" Rengek Kagami.

"Tunggu calon Papi ,jangan pisahkan aku dengan Taiga, kami itu saling mencintai, kau tau" Aomine ikut ngrengek.

"Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan omongan laki-laki." jawab The King Akashi tegas -dan gak nyadar kalo dia sendiri laki-laki , berarti dia gak percaya diri dia sendiri dong -" Taiga ayo turun dari situ!" lanjutnya memerintah anaknya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada disini ,Daiki-nodayo." tiba-tiba ada suara lain lagi yang mengintrupsi, dan orang itu adalah-

"MIDORIMA" Aomine teriak lagi ,dengan volume yang bener-bener merusak polusi suara.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang panggil Ayah mu ini Papa handa-sama, Daiki-nodayo" perintah Papa handa-nya Aomine ,ato panggil saja dia The King Midorima Shintarou yang maha Oha-Asa wekwek(?).

"Errr, baik Papa handa-sama" jawab Aomine ,tapi kedengeranya ragu banget.

"Wakamatsu ,Otsubo ,cepat bawa Daiki ,kita pulang sekarang-nodayo!" perintah Raja Mido kepada pengawalnya gak pake lama.

"Baik ,Raja" jawab ke duanya serempak, dan langsung menarik Aomine turun dari atas batu itu.

"Tunggu Papa. Lepaskan aku hei kalian para pengawal.. Taiga ,maafkan aku ,aku tidak berdaya" raung Aomine lebay saat dibawa paksa oleh pengawal sangarnya.

Dan bolehkah para pengawal itu mual ,mendengar nada lebay Aomine.

"Daiki" ucap Kagami lirih ,yang juga sudah ikut ketarik turun dari atas batu.

"Sebaiknya kau memang membawa pulang anak mu ,Shintarou. Dan bilang padanya agar tidak menculik anak orang lagi" cibir Raja Aka tiba-tiba.

"Dan sebaiknya, kau juga segera menyembuhkan Istri ku ,Seijuro-nodayo" balas Raja Mido.

Sreet..

"Kalau kau masih berpikir aku dalang dari kejadian yang menimpa Istri mu ,aku tidak segan-segan menancapkan gunting ku ini tepat dikepala hijau lumut mu itu, Shintarou" kata Raja Aka sambil nglempar gunting keramatnya "Dan kalian berdua ,cepat bawa Taiga!" alihnya memerintah dua pengawalnya -Kiyoshi dan Nebuya- yang juga bertampang sangar -ah ,cuma yang satu doang si.

"Baik ,Raja" jawab keduanya tak kalah serempak ,dan langsung mengangkat Kagami layaknya narapidana keseleo. /heh

"Papi ,tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengan Daiki ,Papi." Pinta Kagami ,aduh suaranya menyayat hati. "Daiki~" lanjutnya memanggil Pangeran Aomine sambil menggapai udara.

"Taiga~" sahut Aomine dari ujung sana ,dengan posisi di cengkiwing oleh pengawalnya -yaah, dari tadi dia ngamuk terus si ,jadi yang penting dibawa pulang aja.

Dan tepat tengah malam pun diakhiri dengan teriakan ngenes dua muda mudi yang mustinya bahagia dimalam ini, tapi malah sekarang lagi dibawa pulang secara paksa ke Kerajaan masing-masing.

.

.

Lalu ,beberapa minggu kemudian berlalu pun kisah cinta mereka terus berlanjut meski hanya lewat surat kiriman dari pak pos yang biasa ngirimin tagihan kartu kredit bank langganan masing-masing Kerajaan.

Yah, mulai malam itu Aomine dan Kagami sama-sama tidak diperbolehkan keluar Istana mereka dengan sembarangan. Kalo mau keluar pun ,itu juga musti ada pengawalnya. Contohnya seperti siang hari yang sangat cerah ceria saat ini ,di Kerajaan Seirin alias kerajaannya The King Akashi.

"Papi ,Taiga pengin ijin buat pergi ke toko nya Mbah Mayuyu Bakery ya?" ijin Kagami kepada Papi nya -yang sekarang lagi mode mata normal merah semua- sesopan mungkin yang lagi duduk di singasananya yang paling mengkilap, sambil dikipasin sama dayang-dayangnya.

"Memang apa yang ingin kau beli Taiga? kan Papi, bisa menyuruh orang untuk membelikanya?" tanya The King Akashi ,sekalem mungkin.

"Hanya ingin mencari bahan membuat kue, Pi. Kalo boleh, Taiga ingin membelinya sendiri saja ,karna yang akan Taiga beli agak ribet" jawab Kagami sekenanya.

"Hmm, baiklah ,tapi kau harus pergi dengan Riko dan Reo ,dan juga harus dikawal oleh para pengawal. Mengerti Taiga?" jelas The King Akashi ,tegas jelas dan terpedas(?). "Kalian berdua ,cepat panggil Riko dan Reo untuk menemani Taiga, sekarang! dan beritau juga para pengawal" perintah The King Akashi kalem -menurut pendengaran Kagami- kepada dayang-dayangnya itu -tapi kalo dipendengaran para dayang ya ,bagaikan suara malaikat shinigami .

"Baik , Baginda Raja" jawab kedua dayang itu dan langsung pergi menuju tempat orang yang dituju berada.

"Kalo begitu Taiga pergi dulu, Papi . Taiga menunggu dihalaman saja" pamit Kagami lesu 'yaah ,gak jadi ketemu ayang Daiki deh kalo dikawal begini' batin Kagami ,yang lagi-lagi pasrah dengan titah sang Papi.

.

Lain disana ,lain lagi disini ,di Kerajaan Touo tepatnya. Dihari yang sama dan diwaktu yang sama ,sang Raja Touo Midorima sedang bakar kemenyan titah dari Mbah Oha-Asa ,didepan tubuh istrinya yang lagi mati suri, dia merapal mantra.

"Hong hong hong ,dang dang tung ,akar ulang aling ,ditembak raja maling ,wutu wutu wutu urrrrrrrr ,brah" err- ini Raja Midorima yang lagi merapal mantra. "Huh ,kok istri ku gak sadar-sadar juga ya-nodayo, padahal katanya ini luki itemnya" bingung Raja Midorima.

Lagi husuk-husuk nya dia berpikir ,nongol anaknya yang tengil.

"Papa handa-sama, Daiki mau pergi berburu kehutan ya, daah~" bagekan jelangkung ,Aomine nongol dan pergi begitu aja ,sebelum mendapat ijin dari Papa nya.

"Tunggu Daiki-nodayo" panggil Raja Mido ,dan bangkit berdiri dari tapanya(?).

"Kenapa lagi si, Pa?, yang penting aku udah ijin kan?" tanya Aomine sewot dan berbalik menghadap Papanya sambil pasang tampang preman-ato emang itu lah tampangnya.

"Kau boleh pergi asal pegawal juga pergi dengan mu!" titah Raja Mido "Dan jangan pergi mengintip para gadis yang sedang mandi di sungai lagi ,mengerti" titah Raja Mido lagi memperingatkan.

"Ck, itukan gak sengaja, lagiankan aku cuma cinta sama Taiga ,jadi mana mau aku ngintipin cewek lain" dumel Aomine "Yasudah ,aku pergi" pamit Aomine dan langsung ngloyor 'Huh ,padahalkan kemaren aku memang ada janjian ama Taiga ,,sayang dia gak dateng ,dan sekarang aku malah gak bisa ketemu dia' batin Aomine bersungut-sungut.

'Tuhan ,kapankah aku bisa bertemu denganya' batin Pangeran Aomine dan Putri Kagami (yang jauh disana) bersamaan.

.

.

Beberapa hari selanjutnya pun kisah mereka masih tetap seperti itu ,hingga suatu malam saat tengah malam , Pangeran Aomine yang sedang melamun dibalkon kamarnya ,dikejutkan dengan datangnya sebuah cahaya berwarna kuning ngjreng bikin silau mata.

Lalu ,dibalik sinar yang ngjreng itu ,munculah sesosok yang berwarna kuning dan memakai kimono juga warna kuning ,sambil kipas-kipasan pake kipas kain gambar bunga-bunga.

Dan tiba-tiba mahluk itu berbicara.

"Wahai ,anak adam-" . "Nama bapak gue Samsul ,bukan Pak Adam" potong Aomine dan membuat mahluk itu ingin mewek.

"Baiklah, akan ku ulangi-ssu" kata mahluk itu. "Wahai anak Pak Samsul ,ada apakah gerangan engkau bersedih-ssu?" tanya mahluk itu mengulang.

"Sebelum itu gue pengin nanya dulu, elu itu mahluk apa emangnya? ngagetin orang aja" bukanya jawab ,Aomine malah balik nanya.

Sebenarnya mahluk itu beneran pengin mewek sekarang ,tapi lebih baik dia emang ngenalin diri dulu deh.

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Kise Ryouta-"

"Gue gak nanya nama lu" celetuk Aomine ngeselin.

"Hidoi-ssu ,aku ini kan Peri Cinta ,aku mah gak bisa diginiin atuh" jawab mahluk itu yang ngakunya sebage Peri cinta.

"Peri Cinta? kalo gitu coba tunjukin ktp lu dulu ,sapa tau lu peri gadungan" tantang Aomine. Yaa ,dia gak bisa percaya begitu aja kan ,dia cuma ingat pesan Papi kok.

"Iih, kalo ktp aku gak punya-ssu ,tapi punyanya STPC ,panjanganya Surat Tanda Peri Cinta" jawab peri Kise sambil menunjukan STPC nya.

"Gak peduli" saut Aomine ,sambil ngliat STPC mahluk kuning itu.

Aomine ngeliat fotonya, trus langsung merinding. Aomine ngeliat biodatanya.

Nama: Kise Ryouta

TTL: Dirumah Sakit Kayangan Kaijo ,18 Juni 1xxx

Gender: Masih diragukan

Pekerjaan: Peri Cinta level SS

Status: Jones yang terus-menerus mengejar cinta Peri Penakluk Binatang Buas

Cita-cita: Pengen jadi Pilot

'Katanya peri cinta, tapi dia nya sendiri masih jones' batin Aomine sweatdroop ngebaca statusnya 'Tapi ,level SS ,wah hebat juga nih' lanjutnya kagum.

"Kalo gitu ,lu bisa bantuin masalah cinta gue dong ,ah tadi sapa nama lu? trasi?" tanya Aomine langsung semangat 'Sapa tau ,nih mahluk beneran bisa bantuin gue' batin Aomine lagi.

"Bukan trasi-ssu ,tapi Kise ,emang gak bisa baca nama ku ya?" tanya peri Kise sambil ngeluarin air mata (buaya).

Aomine cuma nyengir "sory ,kelewatan. Jadi lu bisa bantu kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja bisa-ssu ,karna itulah aku diutus untuk menemui mu ,berbahagialah karna doa mu dikabulkan" jawab peri Kise sambil kedip-kedip mata gaje.

"Err- yaudah, kalo gitu cepet kasih tau gue gimana caranya!" pinta Aomine agak merinding,, yaiya, masa dikedipin mahluk yang gak keliatan jelas gendernya si. Suaranya si kayak jantan ,tapi mukanya itu loh ,bahkan di STPC pun masih diragukan.

"Baiklah ,karna aku peri yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, serta aku juga pengen cepet-cepet ketemu Kurokochhi-ku ,jadi langsung saja" kata peri Kise curcol "Bim salam bim ,kabrah dah kabrah" ahirnya peri Kise merapal mantra ,lalu muncullah sebuah botol kecil dari tanganya dan bikin Aomine bingung dibuatnya.

'Nih Peri niat nolong gak si' batin Aomine.

"Botol ini ,isinya ramuan yang bisa membuat Papi mu itu bangun dari sleeping beauty nya-ssu" kata peri Kise menjelaskan.

"Oi, lu bilang pengen bantuin masalah cinta gue, kenapa malah jadi ke Papi, gue?" tanya Aomine sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi dan berbalik membelakangi peri Kise ,dia udah terlalu lelah bung.

Peri Kise menepuk bahunya "Tapi kau juga akan membutuhkan ramuan ini kan-ssu?" tanya peri Kise dengan nada bijak.

"Ya memang si" jawab Aomine "Tapi-"

"Dan~ ,untuk masalah cinta mu ,sebenarnya sudah aku siapkan didalam kamar mu-ssu" kata peri Kise melanjutkan penjelasanya dengan senyum ala Guru alis tebal dari fandom sebelah.

"Ha? beneran?" tanya Aomine dan langsung lari ngibrit kekamarnya-

*bruuk*

hanya untuk jatuh terduduk karna nubruk sesuatu.

"Kotak apaan nih? gede banget?" tanya Aomine horor.

"Nah ,berikan kotak itu kepada Raja Akashi-ssu ,dan bilang saja kalo dia menyukai isinya ,kau boleh menikahi anaknya" jelas peri Kise sambil ngluarin aura bling-bling nya kepada Aomine yang masih terduduk.

Tapi tak lama auranya berubah dan melanjutkan penjelasanya dengan nada yang serius.

"Tetapi sebelum itu, kau harus mengurus Papi mu terlebih dahulu,, minumkan ramuan ini padanya dan jangan sampai ada orang lain yang melihat mu melakukanya" katanya "Setelah itu panggil Papa mu untuk- psst psst pstt psst ,mengerti-ssu~" lanjutnya lagi kembali ceria.

"Waah jadi kayak cerita snow white itu ya ,oke oke" Aomine berkata dengan girangnya.

"Kalo begitu aku pergi dulu ya-ssu. Daah~" pamit peri Kise dan langsung ngilang dengan kekuatan cahaya ngjrengnya ,yang dia pake buat dateng barusan.

Setelah mahluk itu ngilang sepenuhnya.

"Akh ,gue lupa nanya ,mahluk tadi itu sebenernya cewek apa cowok?" Aomine langsung berteriak dengan tidak pentingnya.

"Ah , dari pada itu, mending gue langsung menuju ke Papi, abis itu manggil Papa handa buat psst psst Papi ,khekhekhe" lanjut Aomine yang ingin menjalankan titah sang peri tadi.

.

.

Dilain tempat yang jauh nan damai disana ,terlihat dua orang laki-laki bersurai ungu dan perempuan bersurai hitam yang sedang melihat kesebuah wadah baskom yang menampilkan adegan dimana Aomine bertemu dengan peri Kise tadi.

Wiih ,baskomnya kayak cctv aja nih.

"Muro-chin~, apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil" tanya si surai ungu kepada sang surai hitam yang masih fokus pada baskomnya.

"Tentu saja Atsushi ,bukan kah kau hanya ingin anak mu itu hidup bahagia? lagi pula Akashi-san pasti juga mau menerima bingkisan itu, aku jamin" jawab orang yang di panggil Muro-chin tersebut.

"Hmmm, terserah Muro-chin saja kalo gitu *nyem nyem nyem*" jawab orang yang dipanggil Atsushi sambil ngemil.

*Braakk* /suara pintu yan dibuka secara tidak berkeperi-pintuan.

"Huweeee ,Himurocchi jahat ,masa kau menuliskan status yang menyedihkan sekali di STPC ku itu ,aku sama Kurokocchi kan udah tunangan tau" tiba-tiba nongol mahluk kuning yang kita ketahui sebage peri Kise tadi sambil nangis gaje.

"Wah kau sudah sampai Kise, cepat sekali" jawab orang yang dipanggil Himurocchi kalem "Dan maaf soal itu ,tapi tadi itu benar-benar kerja bagus ,pantas adik ku menyukai mu" puji orang itu -ato panggil saja Himuro.

"Aduh ,terimakasih-ssu ,aku jadi malu" jawab Kise.

"Ngomong-ngomong , sepertinya Tetchan sudah tidur ,dia tadi terlihat sedikit ngambek saat melihat adegan kau ke-ganjenan dengan Pangeran Aomine itu" kata Himuro memberi tau.

"Eh? Kurokocchi cemburu?" tanya Kise bling-bling.

"Mungkin" jawab Himuro.

"Sebaiknya Kise-chin *nyem* segera minta maaf *nyem* sebelum aku menghancurkan mu *nyem nyem*" titah Atsushi, yang bikin Kise bingung ,dia niat ngancem gak si.

"Yosh ,baiklah-ssu ,aku akan minta maaf padanya ,dan memberikan kejutan untuknya. bye~~" kata Kise langsung nyelonong keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dasar anak itu" keluh Himuro. Heran kenapa adiknya bisa suka sama mahluk macam itu 'Ah ,mungkin itu memang benang merah takdir, lagi pula selama Kise terus mencintai Tetchan aku akan terus mendukung mereka sebagai kakak' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Atsushi ,apa kau ingin melihat anak mu?" tanya Himuro kepada Atsushi ,dan dijawab dengan gelengan.

"Tidak perlu Muro-chin ,dia pasti juga sedang tidur sekarang ,lebih baik kita juga tidur kan?- akh snack ku juga sudah habis" jawabnya plus gak nyambung.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, lagi pula sisanya hanya tinggal bergantung pada keseriusan 'nya' " kata Himuro yang sedang melihat isi baskomnya.

Dimana, baskom itu menampilkan kejadian Aomine yang sedang meminumkan ramuan ajaib itu pada Papi nya.

"Dan aku juga akan mengurus Ratu nanas itu ,agar tidak mengganggu" lanjut Himuro disertai senyum smrik.

.

.

Kembali ketempat Aomine berada.

Seperti yang tadi terlihat ,Aomine memang sudah melakukan misinya tanpa ada orang lain yang melihatnya -kecuali Tuhan dan orang yang sedang didepan baskom sana- ,dan sekarang dia tinggal memanggil Papa nya.

Memanggil Papa nya ,dia tidak butuh waktu lama , karna Papa nya juga lagi tidur disofa dekat Papi nya ,jadi cukup 5 langkah sampai.

"Papa handa-sama ,bangun dong" kata Aomine sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubug bongsor Papa nya.

"Hm, kenapa Daiki-nodayo?" jawab Papa nya yang sudah mulai bangun. "Kau mengganggu tidur Papa tau-nodayo" dumelnya yang sudah bangkit duduk.

"Aku tau cara membangunkan Papi" Aomine memberi tau ,dan membuat Raja Mido bangun 100%.

"Sungguh ,Daiki? bagaimana-nodayo?" tanya Raja Mido sambil berdiri.

"Begini ,psst psst psst , Papa handa-sama mau kan?" tanya Aomine berbisik.

"Haa?" wajah Raja Mido menerah "Mana mungkin bisa-"

"Tentu saja bisa Papa handa-sama ,coba saja" pinta Aomine.

"Baiklah" jawab Raja Mido ahirnya ,dan berjalan ke arah raga istri/suami nya itu, lalu~

*Chuu*

Raja Mido meng-kissu istri/suami nya itu ,dan tak lama kemudian ,istri/suaminya itu benar-benar bangun.

"Eh? Shinta-chan, kok aku ada disini" tanya Papi nya terbangun lalu bingung.

"Bakao ,ahirnya kau sadar juga-nodayo" ucap Raja Mido menangis haru ,sambil memeluk istri/suami nya itu.

"Memang aku kenapa- eeh~ tadi aku kan lagi makan buah nanas sama Jeng Miyaji ,kok sekarang begini?" tanya Papi Aomine -ato panggil saja Ratu Takao- heran.

"Ha, apa kau benar-benar keselek kulit nanas, Bakao?" tanya Raja Mido memastikan.

"Umm, seingatku aku memang keselek. Heh, jadi aku keselek terus pingsan ya?" jawab Ratu Takao mengingat-ngingat sambil nyengir.

"Sudahlah ,keselek ato tidak yang penting kau sudah sadar" ucap Raja Mido bahagia. "Tunggu ,apa itu artinya Kerajaan Seirin bukan dalang dari semua in" tanya Raja Mido.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kalo Kerajaan Taiga ,tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Jadi apakah sekarang Papa handa-sama akan merestui hubungan ku dengan Taiga?" tanya Aomine yang dari tadi diam tak bersuara .Yaa ,dia gak mau ganggu momen romantis Papa dan Papi nya.

"Hwaah Dai-chan sudah punya pacar ,kalo itu memang pilihan Dai-chan sendiri, tentu saja Papi akan merestuinya" celetuk Ratu Takao ,menjawab permintaan Aomine "Kau juga merestuikan, Shinta-chan?" tanya Takao dengan pupy eyes, ikut meminta persetujuan dari suaminya.

Aduh ,Raja Mido blushing lagi ,uhk gak bisa nolak lagi nih dia.

"Baik ,Papa akan merestui mu ,tapi-"

"Baiklah Papa handa-sama ,kalau begitu aku akan meminjam gerobak terbang mu untuk menuju ke Kerajaan Seirin sekarang" potong Aomine cepat dan ingin langsung ngibrit.

"Untuk apa kau kesana? ,dan lagian kenapa musti minjem gerobak sakti Papa" tanya Raja Mido kesel.

"Heh ,akan ada sesuatu yang ku berikan untuk Raja Akashi ,jadi Papa handa-sama tenang saja ,dan aku membutuhkan kendaraan Papa untuk mengangkutnya." jawab Aomine penuh wibawa.

"Un ,tentu saja kau boleh Dai-chan ,restu Papi menyertaimu ,jadi pergilah" ucap Ratu Takao bangga 'uhh anak ku sudah besar' batinnya.

"Aku pergi ,Papa Papi, daaah~" pamit Aomine ,meniru gaya peri Kise.

"Daah juga ,nak" sahut Ratu Takao.

"Hm, berjuanglah!" sahut Raja Mido ,sambil menaikan kacamatanya.

.

Setelah perjuangan memindahkan kotak yang gede banget pemberian peri Kise ke gerobak ajaib Papa nya ,perjalanan Aomine menuju ke Kerajaan Seirin pun dimulai.

"Yoosh, semangat" ujar Aomine dan mulai menggoes gerobak ajaib Papanya.

Yaa ,kalo dengan gerobak ajaib ,mungkin hanya butuh waktu 30 menit dari Istananya. Kalo bisa malah ngebut ,toh gak ada polisi lalu udara ini./heh

.

Begitu sampai di Kerajaan Seirin ,Aomine memilih jalan disamping Istana dengan tujuan agar tidak ketahuan. Namun rencananya tidak berhasil karna ternyata penjaga yang berdiri dimenara tertinggi melihatnya.

"Hei ,ada penyusup" teriak prajurit itu ,membuat prajurit yang lain sontak melihat kesana kemari, tapi gak ngliat apa-apa.

"Dimana" tanya semuanya serempak.

"Diatas sini ,dia naik gerobak terbang" jawab prajurit itu.

"Waah .. hei turun kau penyusup redup"

teriak salah satu prajurit lagi.

"Kalo tidak ,kami akan meghajar mu" ancam prajurit lain ,gak pake mikir.

"Cih ,mengganggu saja" decih Aomine ,dan mau gak mau dia musti mendarat ,tapi untung dia mendaratnya langsung bisa dihalaman utama Istana.

Begitu mendaratpun Aomine langsung ditodong pake tombak ,pedang dan semacem tetek bengek lainnya oleh para prajurit Seirin.

"Katakan ,apa tujuan mu menyusup ke Istana ini!" ancam salah satu prajurit bermata merem(?).

"Turunin senjata kalian dulu ,baru gue ngomong ,liat gue cuma bawa kiriman buat Raja kalian" tawar Aomine.

"Ha? kiriman apa?" tanya seorang prajurit bermuka mirip kucing.

"Kiriman ini husus untuk Raja Akashi ,dan kalo yang membuka kotak ini bukan dia ,katanya gak akan bisa terbuka ,dan ini sangat penting ,karna juga menyangkut putri Kagami " jelas Aomine. Dan membuat dua orang yang mengintrogasinya tadi terlihat sedang berunding.

1 menit kemudian.

"Baik ,kau boleh masuk ,tapi bila Raja tidak mau menemui mu ,kau harus pergi!" kata muka kucing memberi tau.

"Terserah apa kata kalian ,yang penting kalian yang membawa kotak ini masuk ke Istana. Dan bilang pada Raja Akashi ,bahwa yang ingin menemui nya adalah Aomine Daiki" perintah Aomine sok ngebos.

"Hush ,yasudah cepat ,tapi kau juga harus tetap dikawal seperti itu ,anderstend?" kata si muka kucing sok inggris.

.

"Tak kusangka ,kau berani datang ke Kerajaan ku ,Pangeran Daiki" sapa sebuah suara ,begitu Aomine memasuki area dalam Istana.

Ternyata Raja Aka sudah menunggu di singasana nya ,dan disebelahnya ada Taiga-nya tercinta #cieee. Mungkin karna yang datang seorang Pangeran musuh ,makanya Raja Aka ingin cepat menemui. #fyuit.

"Begitulah ,calon Papi yang terhormat ,daku hanya ingin memberikan kotak ini kepada mu ,dan daku ingin mengatakan ,Jika engkau menyukai isi nya ,tolong restuilah cintaku pada anak mu" ujar Aomine dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu ,kotak warna pink norak ini ?" tanya Raja Aka agak jijay.

"Betul ,betul ,betul" jawab Aomine yang mendadak uping iping.

Adegan slowmotion pun terjadi saat Raja Aka mulai menarik pita yang ada pada kotak ,, tapi pas dia ngambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya ,slowmotion pun berganti menjadi cepet saat dia membuka kotak itu dengan gunting keramatnya.

Saat Raja Aka dan putri Kagami yang ikut ngelihat isinya.

"DAIKI~ KAMU NYULIK ANAK SIAPA HAAH?" teriak putri Kagami.

"What? jadi isinya anak? cewek apa cowok?" tanya Aomine ikut kaget ples gak penting.

"Anak cewek" jawab Kagami.

Belum sempat Aomine nanya lagi ,tuh mahluk didalam kotak nongol keluar.

"A-a-a-anu ,ma-ma-maaf , aku me-meng-ganggu ya?" tanyanya.

"Di-dia" tiba-tiba Raja Aka berucap dengan gagap.

"Kenapa ,Pi" tanya putri Kagami.

"Cinta pertama ku" lanjut Raja Aka kemudian.

"Haaa" kaget semua orang disitu bebarengan.

"Eeh~ , kok aku ditempatnya Akashi-san ya?" tanya cewek itu gak gagap lagi.

"Kouki ,aku mencarimu selama puluhan tahun ,tapi ternyata kamu datang sendiri padaku." kata Raja Aka bernostalgia-ria.

"Dan untuk mu Daiki , karna aku menyukai isi kotak mu itu ,maka aku akan merestui mu dengan putri ku" lanjutnya memberi tau Aomine.

"Seriusan Pi /calon Papi?" tanya putri Kagami dan Pangeran Aomine bebarengan.

"Yaa, Papi serius" jawab Raja Aka mantap. "Tapi itu juga tergantung dengan orang tua mu ,Daiki. Apa mereka juga akan setuju ,kau haru-"

"Mereka setuju kok calon Papi .Lagi pula ,Papi ku juga sudah sadar sekarang" potong Aomine kelewat semangat ,yang gak nyadar kalo Papi nya Kagami ngluarin aura dongkol.

"Papi ,jangan ngluarin aura serem gitu dong" pinta Kagami "Kalo begitu Daiki ,aku ingin-"

*Dhuaarr* *Dhuaar*

*pecisiu* *pecisiu*

*Dhuaar* *Bruuk*

"Itte~" raung Aomine yang sepertinya jatuh dari atas kasurnya.

"Suara apaan si ,ganggu mimpi indah gue aja" sungut Aomine dan bangkit dari jatuh nya -lalu

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN AOMINE" teriak sebuah paduan suara yang sudah sangat Aomine kenal.

Sebuah kejutan datang menimpanya.

"Kalian" teriak Aomine ,sambil menunjuk wajah para mantan setimnya waktu di smp alias para Kisedai. "Kok muka elu semua pada pucet si ,emang abis liat apaan? ,terus mana Kagami?" tanya Aomine beruntun.

"Dia sedang kekamar kecil ,dan kenapa orang yang ada disini pucat semua ,karna barusan kami mendengar ada sesuatu yang aneh memanggil nama kami" jawab mantan kapten nya waktu di smp Akashi kalem.

"Oh" guman Aomine.

"Eh , udah tepat tengah malem ya?" muncul sebuah suara cewek ,yang ternyata itu Kagami "Ahk ,dan selamat ulang tahun untuk mu, Daiki" lanjutnya.

"Kalo begitu tunggu apa lagi-ssu ,ayo tiup lilinnya ,ini Kagamicchi yang buat kue nya lho~" teriak mahluk pirang ,alias Kise.

"Sebaiknya ,kau juga membuat permintaan terlebih dulu, Aomine-kun" saran mahluk biru muda, alias Kuroko.

"Baiklah kalo begitu" kata Aomine sambil menutup matanya dan mulai membuat permintaan 'Biarpun tadi hanyalah mimpi dan malah belum selsai ,semoga dikenyataan ini ,Taiga dan aku tidak mendapatkan halangan cinra yang ribet kayak di mimpi ,cukup satu kakak cowoknya itu yang sister complex' doa Aomine ,dan meniup lilin nya.

*Whusss*

The End dengan Gajenya.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Para Kisedai, Akashi ,Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kise ,serta Kagami ,Kuroko dan Momoi. Sudah merencanakan untuk membuat kejutan ultah untuk Aomine dimalam 31 agustus ini.

Sambil menunggu tepat tengah malam ,mereka dengan ijin dari ibu nya Aomine mereka semua memasuki kamar sang target. Tapi disitulah hal yang membuat mereka pucat pasi ,begitu masuk ,mereka ngedenger Aomine yang lagi tidur sambil nglindur. Mending kalo nglindurnya gak aneh ,lha ini ,apaan coba manggil Akashi calon mertua ,terus sama Midorima juga Papa handa-sama ,mana nglindurinnta kalo mereka berdua maho lagi ,kan bikin kesel.

Tapi ,dari pada nanti Kagami ngamuk ,biarpun Kagami sendiri ikut merinding,mending mereka tahan banting kuping ,dari polusi suara linduran Aomine dan menunggu sang Phanter bangun dari bobok gantengnya. /uhuk ,gue boleh nyari toilet terdeket gak? abis muji Aomine ,gue mual nih :v.

Beneran The End.

R n R bila berkenan.

Arigachouuu...


End file.
